A Stiles walks into a bar
by fetching-trekky
Summary: Also posted on my ao3. Stiles has an ex. Stiles has a plan. Peter likes this plan. Jackson does not. Probably his best plan ever. Rated to be on the safe side.


Hi! This is a product of bxdcubes' lovely Tumblr prompt. Please enjoy!

Stiles ran to the bar, panicking, and took a quick glance over his shoulder. _Shit, I wasn't hallucinating. _"Fuck!" Stiles whispered quietly. Eyes roaming around, they landed on the man next to him, who looked over at his curse.

The man was attractive, he'd give him that. Light brown hair, startling blue eyes, and a smirk to make panties drop. And by the spark in his eyes, he knew it. Glancing back over his shoulder, he cursed again for being caught looking. Now he was approaching. "Shit!" Stiles looked back at the gorgeous man and had an idea that he may or may not come to regret latter.

"Dude, my crazy ex-boyfriend is here and rapidly approaching!" Stiles told him, his voice getting higher. "Can you please kiss me and be my fake boyfriend for like two minutes!" Stiles finished stuttering out.

Eyes dropping to the boy's mouth, the man nodded and put his hand at the nape of Stiles's neck and uses it to reel him in.

Warm lip touch and Stiles gasps, only to moan as the stranger's tongue takes advantage. All thoughts of his douche ex fly out the window as Stiles' eyes flutter closed. Tongues duel, heat sizzles, and lights erupt as the stranger assaults his senses, bring him closer to his body by an arm threaded around his waist. The world disappears….until they hear a cough right next to them.

Stiles tries to pull away (though he isn't trying very hard) and the stranger doesn't let him, flicking his tongue causing Stiles to moan once more, before allowing the kiss to end. Stiles' already rosy cheek flush further as he looks away from the stranger's blue eyes into the pissed face of his ex.

"Oh, um, Jackson!" He stutters out, tightening his hold on the stranger. " This is Jackson, my ex. Jackson this is..." Stiles begins while looking back and forth between them.

"Peter, it's nice to meet you Jackson," Peter saves, holding out his hand. Jackson ignores it, looking back and forth between the fake couple. Stunned and disbelieving, seemingly speechless, the three fall into a brief silence.

Stiles nearly laughed, having to bit his lip to hold it back. This was almost too good. Jackson, the douche, jackass of all jackasses, jerk and regretted mistake, Jackson was actually speechless.

Peter shook a little, chuckling near silently. Stiles snorted in response and Jackson's face flushed.

"Stiles! He's old enough to be your dad!"

Peter smirked, nudging his nose against Stiles' temple.

"Oh, I make a good Daddy." He told the younger man. Stiles' breath hitched, and he was surprised by how much he liked the idea. Seeing Stiles' eyes glaze over a little, Peter's smirk evolved into a grin. Jackson spluttered some more, before turning and storming right back towards the door of the bar.

It took a second for Stiles to even notice the man's exit, but once he did, his faced flushed once again and he slumped a little in relief, still within Peter's grasp.

"You look so lovely, flushed," Peter murmured in the younger's ear.

The young man's face flushed further and he reluctantly released himself from the older's arms.

"Thanks for, you know, saving me from an embarrassing and probably painful encounter," the boy laughed, rubbing his hand across the back of his head.

"It was my pleasure, and I must admit, it was very entertaining," the man allowed a smile to grace his face. "Though I do wonder about your story."

"Oh, uh, he was just my ex. Our relationship didn't really end on good terms. I mean, we spent the majority of our high school life hating each other. Then we both were left alone in our friend's cabin, and suddenly we're going from a nearly violent argument to sleeping together. It lasted for a few months, surprisingly, but we weren't really happy," Stiles shared, turning back towards the bar.

"I'm very happy I could help." Peter told the boy looking at him from the corner of his eye. Stiles flushed at the reminder of the 'help' Peter provided. Peter turned towards him and leaned in to speak in his ear.

"Of course, if you needed more help, I would be happy to provide it," Peter waited until Stiles' flushed face turned towards his and leaned in again, just a few centimeters from their lips touching. "Are you interested?"

"Yes daddy," Stiles whispered, only to turn beet red and slam his face into his hands.

Peter's brow rose before a devious grin spread across his face.

"Oh, I like you."

So I don't even know if that was okay? I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I apologize. Thank you for reading!


End file.
